An Introduction
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: After meeting and talking online for awhile, the night had finally come for Jessica to Meet Roman Reigns in person. When Jessica gets to the bar will Roman and Jessica fall in love or will the introduction turn for the worse.


An Introduction

(One-Shot)

Her heels clicked and echoed along the busy street. It was late, not terribly late, but still late enough that most people would be home getting ready to settle in with the nightly news and then nod off while watching Jimmy Fallon. Jessica walked under a neon light for a cowboy bar and nervously ran her fingers up and down the lapel of her black trench coat. The buzzing from the sign matching and blending into the nervous buzzing in her head, she knew that what she was about to do was something that she had been dreaming about and aching to do, for the last year. Just thinking about meeting Roman Reigns and finally having his hands on her, she closed her eyes and felt herself get wet. Smirking to herself, she thought, 'Won't Roman have a wet juicy surprise'. She slowly opened her eyes and strutted down the rest of the street. She stopped in front of the door to the bar close to his hotel where we had agreed to meet. Already aroused and turned on, Jessica tried to slow her fast breathing, practically panting. Jessica placed her hand on the old wooden door and felt the vibrations from the pumping music inside. Turning to her left, inside a small alcove to the entrance, there was a series of small tiled mirrors. In their reflection Jessica saw a beautiful brown head with curly hair. Eyes that were blue, warm and exotic all at the same time. She leaned in closer to take one final appraisal of her make-up and her appearance.

Dressed all in black, she turned slightly to check her silk stockings and black high heels. Undoing one more button, she turned and faced the door and the pleasure waiting for her inside. Jessica closed her eyes and imagined sliding Roman's long member across her wet tongue and into her mouth. She opened her eyes sleepily and, with lust screaming from every pore, she opened the bar door and walked inside.

"Can I get you another drink?" Roman looked up at the bartender standing across the bar from him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had been standing in front of him. He looked down at his empty glass and slid it towards the bartender. "Yeah. Another vodka". Tapping his fingers on the bar, Roman watched the bartender refill his glass. Some young college student probably, there to meet and hook up with the women that frequented the bar. Ah, he remembered those days fondly and mentally toasted his young friend for the wild nights that he was sure that have in his future. Roman was hoping that this night would prove to be wild for him as well.

Roman nervously sipped on his vodka and waited. Jessica and he had agreed to meet there at 10:30 that night. She had offered to pick him up at the airport, but he had wanted to wait and meet her there.

Airports were harsh places. People hurrying about, frantic and yelling, no privacy. Not that he was shy and didn't necessarily mind if someone happened to watch him in amorous moments, but he knew that when Jessica and he first met, that they would ignite a fire of passion that wasn't going to be fit for even cable viewing. He took another sip of vodka, hissing in a breath after swallowing, and remembered all the times that they had talked online, all the webcam sessions and all the times they had brought each other to climax. He never told any of his friends about meeting Jessica. At first he was a little embarrassed that he was having cybersex. Even though it appeared he was looking at something on the other side of the bar, Roman was really thinking about that last time that they talked online. She had finally convinced him to come to Boston, that she was going to burn-up if he didn't fuck her soon.

The thought of having her sweet pussy soon, knowing that he was weeks away from being inside her, made him ravenous for her... he came three times that night. He smiled down into his drink as he remembered what she said she was going to do with his cum when he felt a hand slide up and over his back and settle on his shoulder.

He glanced down at Jessica's perfectly manicured hand and immediately felt his cock stir. He felt a soft breath on his ear then heard, 'Please fuck me Roman'. He laughed a deep rolling chuckle when he heard her use the phrase that he asked her to beg the moments when she would climax. Roman turned toward her ready to comment, but he totally lost his train of thought when he saw Jessica standing before him, every man's fantasy brought to life. Her breasts were practically falling out of a short cropped trench coat, her hair long, free and curly. Her legs, wrapped in black soft silk stockings seemed to go on for miles from the short coat, finally ending at a pair of black shinny high heels. Before Roman could regain the slightest thought, Jessica placed her shoe on the bottom rung of his bar stool, took his hand off of his drink and placed his chilled hand on her knee. She was standing close to the bar and in the darkness, no one noticed when she moved his hand higher, sliding it over her silk encased thigh and then higher. He was instantly hard the moment that his hand touched her leg. He was rubbing his fingers over the silk when he suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing pantyhose like he had thought…oh no, his vixen had worn thigh high stockings and a garter belt. 'Sweet Jesus', he muttered. He went to stand, not knowing where he was going to drag her off to but just knowing that he had to have her - now.

Jessica placed her other hand on his shoulder and kept him seated for just a moment longer. He didn't realize it but the best surprise was yet to come. She leaned down close to his ear again just when his still chilled fingers found her bare exposed and juicy wet pussy. She sucked in her breath as his fingers delved in and began to play. His penis thumped against her leg in appreciation to the little mummers and gasps that were coming from Jessica's mouth. "Oh God babe, I have to have you now. Where." Jessica placed her finger against his lips. "I know. I'm going to die unless I can taste your cock soon.' She pulled his fingers away from her pussy and held them up close to her face. His fingers were wet and glistening from her juices. She leaned down and, using just the tip of her tongue, ran her tongue up his middle finger catching all her own juices. When her tongue got to the top, it circled his finger tip then she sucked the whole length of his finger into her mouth, maintaining eye contact with Roman the entire time. Without warning, she turned and walked towards the back of the bar. She turned and glanced back at Roman with 'come fuck me eyes'. Not waiting, he got up and followed his walking dream into the night.

Hypnotized by the sway of her hips, Roman followed Jessica, obvious erection and all, into the back of the bar. In the back of his mind he was vaguely curious about where they were going but mostly his thoughts were consumed with getting that damn coat off of her. He'd vaguely noticed when he had walked in that there was a packed dance floor in the rear of the bar. It was darker, hotter back here. The increase in humidity and temperature, combined with the tension racing through his body caused a trickle of sweat to run down his back. The music was slow with deep earthy beats, perfect for what he had in mind. Jessica finally stopped at the edge of the group, her hips starting to gyrate to the rhythm of the music. Grabbing his hands, she pulled him around until his back was almost touching the wall. She slid her body tightly up to his, both moving to the music now. She slid one hand up his chest, up and around his neck. Using that hand she pulled herself up closer to his ear and practically purred, 'I want you to fuck me here, on the dance floor'.

Noticing the flame that leapt into his eyes gave Jessica the courage to do what she did next. Keeping their bodies tightly together, she slid slowly down until her mouth was even with Roman's hard pulsing arousal.

To anyone else on the dance floor it would appear that they were merely dancing provocatively, but that was only because, with her back to them, they couldn't see that she had unzipped his Jeans and had hurriedly sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, swirled her tongue around the head, then, just as fast, released it with a wet 'pop' and stood up to face him.

The intriguing flicker of heat that had given her courage had now turned hot and dangerous. What was an invitation only moments before was now a threat of what he intended to do to her. Roman was already aroused to the point of pain and for Jessica to wrap her sweet mouth around his head had nearly done him in. He intended to return that intense moment of near orgasm to her. He slid his hands slowly up from her hips until they circled her waist. He quickly, and a bit forcefully, spun Jessica until her back was against his chest. Jessica, taken completely unaware, turned to look back at Roman only to have her mouth captured by his. His lips and tongue probing her mouth while his hands roamed her body. She felt totally at his control. His right hand flattened against her lower body, his left slipping in between the buttons of her coat, anxious to find her breasts. Jessica gasped, then moaned into Roman's mouth when his fingers found and played with her nipples through the lace of her bra. While still holding and teasing her, he took his right foot to spread her legs further apart. Without any warning he bent her over slightly and then thrust his large cock into her wet, waiting pussy. Jessica's senses were assaulted. She couldn't see anything except massive amounts of stars that blinded her vision.

She felt Roman's large, wide cock stretching her pussy. He just held her at first, swaying with the music, stroking her body, giving them both a moment to adjust to him being inside her. Then, in synch with the music from the DJ, he moved. His arms were now wrapped around her waist, holding her close, possessing her body and soul. Their bodies moved in opposing rhythms so that he could pull almost all the way out, then reenter her. Neither could maintain that pace for long. Talking of this moment for weeks had made both of them burn night and day with anticipation. And now, that they were experiencing what each other felt like, they were both close to losing all control. Roman could feel her pussy grasping his cock tighter and tighter. He knew that she was getting close to orgasm. He had waited for the first time that he could hear her scream his name as she lost control in person, but he realized this wasn't quite the right place.

He increased his pace slightly and slipped one hand up close to her face. She took two of his fingers into her mouth and sucked and licked and moaned while he thrust hard in and out of her, drawing out her wetness.

She wrapped her arms on top of where he lay on her body and dug her nails into his forearms.

'Oh Roman...I'm, I'm going to'- 'Say it, I want to hear you say it while you cum all over my cock'.

'I.I.' 'Say it Jessica!', Roman whispered into her ear as his finger slipped under her coat and found her clit.

Jessica squeaked, a high pitched noise barely audible over the pumping music that drove him insane, causing him to come to brink of losing control. 'Please Jessica, I need to hear it, now'. 'I need your cock so bad, please fuck me Roman!' Her breathing increasing to the point that she was panting. Roman felt her pussy convulse and tighten on his cock. He slipped his fingers back into her mouth to quiet her orgasm. She bit down slightly on his fingers as the gigantic orgasm racked her body, but otherwise didn't make a sound.

He felt an increase in the juices that were coming from her pussy. He let himself go at that moment and joined her in a massive orgasm. He dropped his head down onto her shoulder and let the tremors run their course through his body. Jessica too dropped her head back onto his shoulder to let the remainder of her orgasm ride out. Roman moved her hair back from her neck and kissed her tenderly there while they both calmed down, his arms holding them both upright. Some of the couples surrounding them knew what had just transpired, but chose not to acknowledge or let it appear that they had seen anything. The music was still pumping as Roman turned Jessica back around to face him. He carefully placed his still hard cock back into his pants, then pulled Jessica up for a long soul shaking kiss. 'Well then', Jessica whispered, 'don't think we need to introduce ourselves after that!?


End file.
